The Midnight Hour
by Wraith Ink-Slinger
Summary: Hotch and Emily ring in the new year quietly, but it's no less of celebration.  Entry for Chit Chat on Author's Corner challenge round 7.  Hotch/Prentiss, established, oneshot.


The Midnight Hour

A/N: So, this is my entry for the Happy New Years Challenge on Chit Chat on Author's Corner. It took me a while to come up with something I thought was really acceptable for this one. For some reason, I always look at Hotch and Emily's relationship as something that would be more serious and all my ideas were very… chipper. I hope this one turns out alright. Enjoy?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable. Including, but not limited to: Criminal Minds or the characters.

Prompt: Hotch/Emily; champagne, staying up all night, a midnight kiss

-/\-

This really wasn't how they had imagined their first New Year's Eve as a couple. Granted, it probably would have been a safe bet to say they would end up on a case, all things considered, but it wasn't exactly what they had _hoped_ for.

At least they were done with the case, they reasoned as they lay in Emily's hotel room (neater than Hotch's with distinctly fewer files lying around) and watched the snow flitter past the window of the darkened room. If they'd had their way, they'd probably be sitting in Emily's apartment, instead. They would be settled side by side on her couch, possibly with a fire going, drinking glasses of champagne and listening as some New Year's program prattled on about the previous year. They might laugh a little about how no one _really_ knew what had happened this year- all the horrible things- or they might ignore work altogether. They might count down softly with the hoards of shivering people in Time Square and then ring in the new year in their own, more intimate fashion.

Or, perhaps they would be at Hotch's house, with Jack. Jack had taken quite a liking to "Miss Emily" (it had started out as "Agent Pren-iss" and devolved from there; Hotch was sure that it would soon just be "Emily") and he was sure to fully enjoy her company for the evening. Right about now, they would most likely be watching some New Year's program (some things just didn't change), but it would be down very low, as Jack would be asleep at the moment. He would be curled up in the chair or on one end of the couch and fast asleep. Hotch would switch between glancing affectionately at his son and his lover on either side of him. Emily would look over at Hotch lovingly as well, and then her gaze would drift to Jack and she would acquire that special smile Hotch very much liked to see. Though she wouldn't admit it as readily, Emily had taken quite a liking to Jack as well (she'd always liked kids, of course). They wouldn't count down with the television, lest they wake the sleeping boy, but they would share a kiss before Hotch put Jack to bed and Emily pretended she didn't watch from the doorway with a soft smile and the homey-ness of it all.

But, as it was, they were laying in a, frankly, dingy hotel room, with no champagne, no small child, and not even bothering with a New Year's program. There was really no point, they weren't even sure they were going to make it to midnight. They'd stayed up through the entire previous night and after facing off with the UnSub earlier today, they and the rest of the team were dead-tired. New Year's Eve tradition be damned, all anyone really wanted was some sleep.

So, instead of making love at Emily's apartment or being domestic at Hotch's house, they settled for snuggling against each other in the slight discomfort of a hotel bed. The mattress was a little too firm, but the sheets were pleasantly soft and soothing against their tired muscles. Emily's eyes were now shut against the dark as she laid her head on her lover's chest and curled one hand over his shoulder. Hotch stared sleepily at the digital clock, his arms clasped almost firmly around Emily's waist, and watched as the numbers 11:59 turned unassumingly into 12:00. There was no fanfare, he couldn't even see any fireworks outside the window, but he allowed himself the tiniest of smiles, anyway. He reached a hand up and smoothed down Emily's hair before placing lingering kiss on top of her head. "Hmm?" She hummed sleepily, wondering if, perhaps, she was missing something.

"Happy New Year." Hotch mumbled quietly against her hair.

He could feel her smile slightly against his chest and sigh contentedly. "Happy New Year, Aaron."

-/\-

_Another fresh new year is here…  
Another year to live!  
To banish worry, doubt and fear,  
To love and laugh and give!_

_This bright new year is given me  
To live each day with zest…  
To daily grow and try to be  
My highest and my best!_

_I have the opportunity  
Once more to right some wrongs  
To pray for peace, to plant a tree,  
And sing more joyful songs!_

_~William Arthur Ward_

_-/\-_

A/N: Yes, short… I'm sorry. This is probably one of the shortest things I've written. I really like it, though. I hope you guys did, too! Happy New Year!


End file.
